Never again
by Skovko
Summary: They used to be friends with benefits, but she broke off that deal four months ago. Now he's back in front of her door, needing a place to crash. He promises nothing will happen, but once inside he keeps pushing until she breaks. He doesn't see anything wrong in what he's doing. At least not until her friends get to him.
1. Just like old times

She opened the door to her hotel room and stared in surprise at the man standing there. She thought they were over this part of their lives. She sure was over it. He stood there with that smug smile of his, watching the woman with the pale skin, white hair and pale blue eyes. Like a snowflake.

"Elias? What are you doing here?" She asked.  
"Hi Frostine," he kept the smile on his face. "I was called in a day earlier, and the hotel is out of rooms, so I thought I'd crash here."  
"No," she said.  
"Come on, just like old times," he said. "How bad can it be?"  
"You know I don't want that anymore. It was in the past," she said.  
"Of course," he held up his hands. "No touching. I promise."

It had been a stupid idea to become fuck buddies with him in the past. A deal she had broken almost four months ago. He had tried pleading his case, but she had refused. They had slept together from time to time, and she had ended up hating herself for doing it. There were no warm feelings towards the man, and her body had started protesting by throwing up in the mornings after a night with him.

"Fine," she stepped aside. "But only for tonight."  
"Of course," he said. "Thanks, Frostine. You're still the best."  
"Whatever. I was already in bed, so shut up and go to sleep," she said.

She climbed back under the covers. He started undressing, and she closed her eyes, and rolled over on the other side. She didn't wanna look at him. Shortly after he joined her under the covers, wrapping his arm around her waist, and snuggling up close behind her.

"Elias!" She growled warningly.  
"Come on, we can't even cuddle?" He asked. "I'm not doing anything. And you know it'll happen in our sleep anyway."

Still the same old Elias who would argument his case no matter what it was. She sighed and gave up. A few minutes passed, and he started caressing her stomach through her tee.

"We used to be so good together," he said.  
"Used to," she said.  
"I bet you we'll be just as good if we do it again," he said.  
"Not interested," she said.

He chuckled behind her. His pulled her tee up, and started caressing her skin.

"Elias!" She grabbed his wrist. "I said no."  
"I'm just stroking your stomach," he said.  
"I know you. Soon you'll go for my breasts," she said.  
"Nope," he said.

He pulled his hand back, and instead grabbed her ass.

"I'll go for your ass instead," he said.  
"Stop it!" She said.  
"Come on, Frostine. Just tonight. Like we used to," he said.  
"Please, stop," she said.

Her body wasn't working. She wanted to get out of bed, but she couldn't move. His hand moved down in her pyjamas pants. A finger dipped into the side hem of her panties, following the hem down.

"I can make you feel so good," he said.  
"No," she whispered.

He pushed his hand further in, running his fingertips over her entrance.

"I can feel you're wet and ready without even entering you," he said. "I know you want this."  
"No," she whispered. "Stop."  
"Come on, Frostine. Stop playing hard to get," he said.

He moved his hand back out, and she sighed in relief. She felt some movement behind her, but she wasn't sure what he was doing.

"I'm so hard," he said. "Here, feel."

He pulled her pyjamas pants and panties down fast. Her body froze, and he rubbed the head of his dick against her entrance.

"I know you want this," he said.

Her mind screamed no, but her mouth couldn't form the word anymore. He pushed inside her with a groan. She laid there frozen while he grabbed her hip and fucked her slowly. He wasn't even in a hurry to finish. Same old Elias, only he didn't get she had mentally clocked out.

She pictured herself somewhere else. She was in a forest far away, running between the trees, hearing the birds sing. She didn't return to reality until she heard him moan loudly in her ear, and felt him shake as he came.

"Just like old times," he said.

He kissed the back of her head, and pulled out of her. He pulled his boxers back up, and placed his hand back on her hip, caressing her skin again. She felt sick. Her body started working again, and she tumbled out of bed. She went to the bathroom, and started the shower. While the water was running, she threw up in the toilet.

After a long and way too hot shower where she mostly sat crouched down and cried, she finally made it back into the room. He was deep in sleep, and she had no choice but to join him in bed. She laid as close to the edge as she could, praying he wouldn't move close in his sleep and touch her again.


	2. Walking Winter wonderland

"Hey! Wake up!" Someone shook his shoulder.  
"What?" He mumbled drowsily.  
"Get up and get out!" She said.

He opened his eyes to see her standing there. She was fully dressed, and her packed suitcase stood ready by the door.

"Come here," he said.

He reached for her, but she took a step backwards.

"I'm on my way to check out. Get dressed and get out. You got two minutes," she said.  
"Can I take a shower first?" He asked.  
"You can shower at the arena," she answered.  
"You're cranky this morning," he sat up and pointed at her. "This is payback because you didn't cum last night, isn't it? Come here and let me fix that. You know I'm good with my tongue."  
"Get the fuck out!" She growled.  
"Jesus, woman. You could just say no," he said.

Something inside her broke further from hearing him say that. She had said no. Multiple times. And he had ignored it everytime. She couldn't deal with it. She walked over and opened the door. He jumped up and started getting dressed before anyone would walk by the room and see him half naked.

"I'm going, I'm going," he said.

Seth looked up as Frostine walked into the arena. Something about her seemed off. She was usually a happy woman, someone who smiled a lot, but she didn't seem happy at all this day. Far from.

"Hey there, walking Winter wonderland," he joked. "Can I get a smile today?"  
"No," she said.  
"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked.

He gently grabbed her arm, and she moved away fast. She didn't even notice the tears that started to fall.

"Don't touch me!" She snapped.  
"Okay, I won't," he held up his hands. "Frostine, what happened? Why are you crying?"  
"It's nothing," she said.  
"You know you can always talk to me, right?"  
"Yeah. I'm just super sensitive today. Don't worry about me. I'm fine," she said.

She hurried away before he could ask anymore questions. Seth went to the locker room to get into his ring gear. Roman looked at him and tilted his head.

"You're deep in thought," Roman said. "What's bothering you.  
"Frostine. Something's up with her today," Seth said.  
"She's just mad she didn't get to cum," Elias interrupted.  
"I'm sorry?" Seth asked.

Elias chuckled and started tying his shoelaces.

"Yeah, she still wants this dick," he grabbed his crotch. "She played hard to get though, but she saw it my way in the end."  
"What are you talking about?" Seth asked.  
"No really means yes," Elias winked.  
"She said no?" Roman asked.  
"Oh yeah, many times, but she never could resist me," Elias said.  
"You piece of..." Seth started.

Roman placed a hand on Seth's chest and held him back.

"Not here," he said.

Everyone left after the show to drive to the next town. Frostine pulled into the parking lot. She liked arriving at night. It was usually quiet. However, it was not quiet on this night. When she opened the door, she heard shouting. She looked towards the noises to see two people fighting. Seth and Elias. Seth was beating up Elias. Roman stood near by, surveilling the situation without interfering.

"What the fuck?" She asked lowly.

She walked towards them fast, just as Seth slammed Elias back first up against a car, and placed his forearm across Elias' throat.

"Never again!" Seth growled. "Say it!"  
"Never again! I promise!" Elias cried.

She stopped when she reached Roman. None of the men had noticed her.

"What's going on?" She asked.

Roman jumped in surprise by her voice so close to him. Seth kept holding Elias against the car, but turned his head to look at her.

"Tell her!" He barked.  
"I'm sorry, Frostine," Elias cried.  
"For?" Seth asked.  
"I'm sorry for last night," Elias said. "I'm sorry for having sex with you."  
"No!" Seth pressed his forearm further into Elias' throat. "You didn't have sex!"  
"I'm sorry for raping you!" Elias yelled.  
"There we go," Seth mocked. "That wasn't too hard, was it?"

He let go of Elias, and Elias stormed towards the hotel.

"He won't bother you again," Seth said.  
"Thanks, I guess," she said.  
"Jesus fucking christ, you scared me when you walked up," Roman chuckled. "We need to put some bells on you. Uh, I know. Christmas bells. They'll match your name."  
"You're lucky you're pretty because you're not all that bright," she joked.  
"Pretty and strong," Roman flexed.

Seth walked the few steps over to her.

"Are you okay?" He asked.  
"I will be," she answered.  
"Do you wanna spend the night in our room?" He offered.  
"No offence, but I really don't feel like sharing a bed with a man tonight," she said.  
"We can ask to get an extra mattress put up. We can place it between our beds and pretend to be your watch dogs," Roman said.  
"Still pretty," she shook her head and laughed. "But that actually sounds nice."  
"Great! Let's do it," Seth said. "Anything else?"  
"Can we order hot chocolate on room service?" She asked.  
"Anything you want," Seth answered.


End file.
